Lose Yourself
by crystalblue19
Summary: [Tak x Gaz, Zim x Gaz] Loud beats pounding in her ears, Gaz let the music take control of her body, as slender arms wrapped around her waist.
1. Chapter 1

Dark purple almost black lipstick was smoothed over pale, pink lips as Gaz put the finishing touches on her face. Dark brown eyes, lined with black eyeliner, looked up into the bathroom mirror as Gaz took in her appearance.

She raised a pale hand, covered in a fingerless gray and black striped glove, to run her black painted nails through her short violet hair, the bangs at the side of her face spiked as they usually are, satisfied with her look Gaz picked up her skull necklace off the sink, slipping it around her neck, it laid against her tight, black spaghetti strapped shirt.

Her short, black skirt fluttered as she turned to exit the bathroom, after slipping her purple and black striped stocking covered legs into her combat boots, she closed and locked the door after she exited the house, she could feel the chill of the night air as she turned and headed towards her destination.

xXx

Gaz looked up at the large, dark building, the faint sounds of music blasting reached her ears, she dug into her pocket pulling out her ID, flashing it to the bouncer as she walked past him, not bothering to spare him a glance she entered the warm, dim lighted room.

Loud music pulsed through her ears, as she pushed her way through the gyrating bodies, she stopped once she reached the middle of the large crowd of people.

The first time she decided to go to the club, she was irritated at the amount of people that showed up, but she grew accustomed to it, as the beat of the music flowed around her, she found herself being unable to control herself as she danced to the rhythm of the music, she found it a great stress reliever, so ended up going every weekend when Zim was too busy with his projects.

Zim disapproved of course when he found out where she went every weekend, complaining about how he doesn't like other humans putting their filthy hands on her, she assured him that it doesn't matter, that it was just dancing, and that she most likely will never see them again.

Gaz closed her brown eyes as she let the feel of the music take control of her body, raising her hands up in the air, her hips began to sway from side to side, she lost herself, moving faster as the loud music pounded into her ears, deafening everything around her.

Not even couple minutes after she started dancing, she felt the heat of another body behind her, slender arms wrapped around her waist, pale, feminine hands with dark blue painted fingernails caressed her flat stomach, as she felt the person behind her press their form against her, soft breasts pushing against her back; Gaz decided that her dance partner for the night would be female.

She grinded her backside against her partner, as they began to move in sync with her, hips pushing forward against her, warm hands trailed from her flat stomach, down her full hips, stopping at the top of her thighs, before moving slowly back up to get a firm grip on her hips, they twisted their hips in sync with hers, breasts brushing up and down her back as they gyrated with her.

Gaz's hands reached behind her to wrap her fingers in her partner's short, silky hair, she felt the woman lower her head onto her shoulder, soft lips brushing against her heated skin as they trailed their lips to her neck, warm breath caressed her neck as she tilted her head up, closed eyes facing the ceiling, as she continued her sensual dance.

Soft hands left her hips as they slowly inched up the length of her flat stomach, they ran over the slope of her breasts as they gripped them, lightly squeezing, Gaz's brown eyes shot open and narrowed dangerously as she decided that her dance partner has gotten a bit too friendly.

She was about to turn around and give them a piece of her mind, when she suddenly froze as she felt cool metal press against her warm skin, a sharp tip pushing into her cheek as it coaxed her to turn her head to the side.

She turned her head to see the person behind her, dark brown eyes widened as they met with familiar violet eyes, "hello Gaz, remember me?"

The name left her mouth before she could think, "Tak." She whispered, as the blue haired alien smiled mischievously, the metal leg of her PAK still pressed dangerously against Gaz's cheek, "you're a good dancer." She complimented, as she twisted Gaz around to face her, she pulled the shocked violet haired girl back against her, hands gripping Gaz's full hips once again, the metal leg lightly caressed the heated skin of her face.

Tak's hips grinding against Gaz's snapped her back to reality as she glared darkly at the disguised Irken, she noted that they were about the same height, she also noticed that Tak's hologram still looked the same as before except for the more matured face and body, she wore the same outfit from when she first came to earth, just a bigger size to fit her form.

"What are you doing here?" Gaz questioned, as she continued to darkly glare at Tak, she wrapped her arms around Tak's slender neck, pushing her pelvis hard against the blue haired alien, she decided to continue dancing so as not to draw attention to them.

A playful expression flitted across Tak's face, as she brought her face close to Gaz's, "why I'm here to get my revenge on _Zim_." She answered, practically hissing out Zim's name, her expression darkened a frown appearing on her dark blue lips.

"What does that have to do with me? How did you find me?" Gaz sneered, as Tak snapped her hips against hers, pushing their chests together, she raised a hand to lay softly against Gaz's cheek, as the metal still laid threateningly against her other cheek.

"Oh my sweet Gaz," she teased with a light smirk on her dark lips, "it has everything to do with you. I've been following Zim and you for a couple weeks, planning my revenge. I finally figured out what I'd do to get my revenge as I noticed how close you two are now."

Gaz's eyebrow raised, her curiosity piqued as she wondered just what type of revenge Tak was planning, "are you going to tell me what your revenge is?"

Violet eyes glittered with playfulness, "oh you should know what it is," she pressed her soft lips at the corner of Gaz's mouth, their bodies continued to move to the beat of the music, "I want to see the look on Zim's face when something that he cares about is taken away from him." She whispered darkly.

Gaz kept her narrowed gaze on Tak as she quietly warned the blue haired alien, "you won't get away with it." She watched as Tak's eyes clouded with desire, the violet eyed alien's blue lips pushed against her purple ones lightly, "I'll make you mine." Tak darkly promised, as she leaned forward, capturing Gaz's lips.

Gaz didn't know what came over her, as she closed her eyes, deciding to play along with Tak's little game, she moved forward swinging her hips forward to slide against Tak's, her mouth playing with Tak's blue coated one.

She opened her mouth, when she felt Tak's hologram tongue brush softly against her lips, Gaz's mind became hazy as they explored each other's mouths, tongues rubbing and sliding against each other.

Gaz was vaguely aware of the metal leg slowly trailing down from her warm cheek to rest on her pale neck, Tak's hand on her other cheek slowly drifted to the back of her head, tangling her fingers in violet colored hair, she lightly tugged Gaz's head back, separating their colored lips.

She pressed her lips lightly against the underside of Gaz's chin, smirking darkly against the pale skin, as the metal leg pressed into the soft flesh, quickly carving a small T, Gaz's nails dug into the skin of Tak's neck, wincing as blood dribbled out of the small wound.

Tak moved to the mark, pressing her lips lightly against it in a soft kiss, blood staining her dark blue lips, she let out a small chuckle as she brought her lips to the violet haired teen's ear, warm breath blowing into her ear as she whispered, "we'll be seeing more of each other."

Dark brown eyes slowly opened, as Gaz felt the heat of Tak's body leave, she lowered her head, eyes narrowing she looked through the oblivious, dancing bodies, searching for any signs of blue hair.

Finding no signs of her, she brought her hand up to the wound on her neck, absently brushing her finger along the T shape, as she wondered how Zim would take the news of Tak's return.

xXx

Does it show in here that I've never been to a club? XD Anyways Tak was hard to write I don't really know her character that well even though I like her a lot.

Anyways thanks for reading! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Gaz left the club after Tak disappeared, her mind in a daze as she wandered over to Zim's house. Her glove covered arms crossed over her chest as the cool night air blew over her warm skin.

She turned into Zim's walkway, giving a passing glance to the strange lawn gnomes. Gaz knocked lightly on the door, before crossing her arms again, foot tapping impatiently on the ground.

Within seconds the door swung open, revealing Gir in his dog disguise, "hi!"

Gaz grunted as she walked around the little green dog, heading into the kitchen she stepped into the toilet, pulling on the string above to let herself into the lower levels.

She stepped out as soon as the elevator stopped, her brown eyes briefly glanced over the lab before spotting what she was looking for. Zim's back was facing her as he bent over whatever he was working on, sparks flying off the tool he was using.

Zim jumped, body tensing when he felt something wrap around his waist, he lifted his goggles over his head, as his wide ruby eyes looked at what was behind him, his body relaxed when he saw violet hair, "Gaz, what are you doing here?" He questioned, wondering what she was doing at his house, usually she would be at her own house on the weekends.

He turned around when Gaz pulled back, her brown eyes stared at him as she contemplated on whether or not she should tell him, her hand wandered up to her neck deciding that she should just tell him, "Tak is back."

Her hand dropped back down to her side as she watched this information register in his brain, "Tak? What is she doing back? I thought I got rid of her." Zim wondered aloud, scratching his head as his eyes glanced off to the side.

Zim stopped talking as his ruby eyes widened before he turned a suspicious gaze to Gaz, "wait. How do you know this? Did you meet her at the club or something?"

Gaz shrugged her shoulders, emotionless brown eyes staring at Zim, "yeah."

"What did she do? Did she say anything?" Zim continued his questioning, looking confused as he saw Gaz's pale cheeks become tainted with a light pink, her hand raising up to her neck, covering something.

Feeling curious, Zim raised a gloved hand, wrapping it around her thin wrist, he pulled her hand away to examine her neck. His ruby eyes widened as he took in the sight of the small T, dried blood crusted on the pale skin, his eyes narrowed as he saw the blue lipstick smeared on her neck.

He pressed a finger to her neck, rubbing the blue coating off, "did she do this? What else did she do?" Zim quietly asked, as he leveled Gaz with a hard stare.

Gaz tried to keep her face blank as she stared off to the side, "she kissed me, and said that she will make me hers." Her jaw clenched as she felt her face warm.

Zim blinked as he saw her blush, a growl escaped his throat, feeling a wave of possessiveness pass through him, he rose a hand to her neck, claws digging into the small letter, watching as she winced in pain, "you belong to Zim! How dare she think that she could challenge Zim!" He angrily shouted, claws piercing the fragile skin as he dragged them across, ruining the T marking her slender neck.

Gaz hissed at the sharp pain, slapping Zim's hand away when she felt warm liquid slide down her skin, "what the hell Zim?" She growled, brown eyes glaring angrily, as her hand came up to cover her once again bleeding neck.

Zim didn't reply, quietly walking forward until he backed Gaz up against a wall. He laid a hand softly against her neck, bringing his face close to hers, "Zim is sorry. I just don't like the thought of someone taking you away from me." He quietly told her, closing his eyes as he laid his forehead against hers.

Gaz's eyes softened when she heard the sincere tone in Zim's voice, she laid a pale hand against his face as she leaned forward pressing her lips lightly against his.

Zim pressed forward, moving his lips against Gaz's, his hands wandering down her body to rest on her waist, lifting her up, "stay over tonight." He whispered, pressing her body against the wall.

Long, slender legs wrapped around his thin waist, as dark coated lips pressed eagerly against his in reply.

xXx

It was night again as Gaz walked home from the club, her hand dug into her pants pocket. Fishing out her house key as she turned into her houses walkway.

The violet haired teen closed and locked the door behind her before turning to head upstairs. She peeked into Dib's room, huffing as she laid a hand on her hip after she spotted her brother sleeping on his bed, open book laid on his chest as his glasses drooped down his nose.

She shook her head as she walked over to him, grabbing his book, she closed it and laid it on the nightstand beside his bed. She then reached over to take his glasses off, folding it and placing it on top of the book. Gaz had to admit that she does care about her brother; though she would never say it out loud.

Gaz flicked off his lamp as she turned to leave the room, closing the door softly behind her, she headed to the bathroom, planning to take a nice warm shower.

Before going into the bathroom, she stopped by her room first, digging in her pocket she pulled out a small communicator that Zim gave her earlier, telling her to use it to call him if she happens to have another run in with Tak.

She placed the small device on her nightstand, as she left her room.

Grabbing the fluffy purple towel, Gaz wrapped it around her body as she stepped out of the shower. She walked over to the bathroom mirror, stopping in front of it as she reached out a hand towards it to wipe the fogged up glass. She pulled her hand back once she was able to see herself, turning her head to the side, Gaz examined the marks on her neck wondering how she was going to explain them to Dib.

She decided that she would figure out what to tell him later, opening the door, she walked out to her room. Gaz shivered when she stepped into her room, feeling the cool night air blow against her damp skin.

Her brown eyes narrowed when she spotted her open window; she could have sworn that it was closed earlier.

She closed her door, then headed over to the window, closing it and making sure to lock it. Satisfied, Gaz turned around, only to jump in shock when she spotted a familiar blue haired female standing in front of her, dark blue lips turned up in a smile as violet eyes stared intensely at her, "hello again."

Gaz watched her cautiously as she clutched her towel around her form tighter, when she noticed the wandering eyes, "what are you doing here?"

Tak smirked as she brought her eyes back up to Gaz's face, "I did say we'd be seeing more of each other."

Brown eyes narrowed cautiously as they darted towards the nightstand with the communicator. Suddenly, Gaz sprinted to the nightstand, slamming her hands on it as she tried to find the small device. She grew frustrated when it was nowhere in sight, she bent down to look if it fell on the floor.

Gaz froze as she heard Tak speak behind her, "looking for this?"

She looked behind her to see Tak holding what she was looking for, waving it tauntingly in the air before crushing it with inhuman strength, tossing the crumpled device carelessly to the side.

Gaz growled as she watched the broken communicator fall to the ground, her fists clenched as she stood up, quickly stomping over to the disguised Irken, she swung a balled fist towards Tak's smirking face.

Gaz let out an irritated noise as she felt her fist hit Tak's palm, the alien's fake fingers curling over her balled fist. A shocked gasp left Gaz's mouth, as she felt herself thrown onto her bed, her towel having been stripped from her body, metal wrapped around her wrists and ankles preventing her from moving as she saw Tak climb onto the bed to sit on her, the metal attached to Gaz's wrists and ankles extending from her PAK.

"This is going to be fun," Tak murmured, running a finger down Gaz's cheek, quickly pulling the finger away before the angry teen could bite it.

Gaz stared up in annoyance as Tak played with a strand of her violet hair, "I'll scream and wake Dib up." She threatened, struggling to free her limbs from the metal legs.

The Irken chuckled, still fingering the lock of hair, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," seeing Gaz raise an eyebrow challengingly, Tak decided to continue, "I have Mimi stationed outside his window, I ordered her to kill him if he wakes up and comes by your room."

Tak smiled teasingly as she felt the heat of Gaz's glare, "so I suggest that you be very," she lowered her head to the struggling girl, "very," warm breath blew across Gaz's lips, "quiet." Dark blue lips pressed softly against hers.

Automatically Gaz opened her mouth to bite down on Tak's lower lip, teeth pressing down hard enough to break skin. Tak flinched at the sharp pain, but then started to chuckle as she pulled away, causing Gaz to growl angrily as she wondered what the hell the Irken was laughing about.

Tak felt the dark green blood on her lip, her tongue slipping out to swipe at the liquid, "somehow I knew you were going to do that."

"And yet you still did it," Gaz grumbled, as she continued to glare at the blue haired alien.

"Don't worry you'll like it soon enough," Tak promised, lowering her head to lick and nibble at the healing scar on her neck.

Gaz's fist clenched as she felt Tak begin kissing down the length of her body, dark blue hair tickling her skin as it brushed lightly against it, causing Gaz to squirm uncomfortably under the alien.

Brown eyes shot open in surprise, when Gaz felt her legs being lifted, a tickling sensation on the inside of her thighs, she could feel something wet run along her lower lips. She lifted her head to see Tak between her legs, happily licking away, almost like it was the most delicious thing she's ever tasted.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" Gaz snarled, letting out a startled squeak when Tak nipped at her sensitive bead, causing a pleasurable tingle to go through her body.

Tak practically purred as she stared up at Gaz, "don't tell me that you've never been curious about being with another female, _Gaz_." Gaz could feel her cheeks burn, as she wondered why she liked the way her name sounded from Tak's British tinted voice.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as Tak sat up to pull off her own clothes, soft breasts pressed against each other once Tak lowered herself onto Gaz, bringing her lips to the shell of Gaz's ear, "I bet I can give you more pleasure than he can." She gloated, her tongue slipping out to lick Gaz's ear, as her hands gripped long, pale legs, using Gaz's flexibility to her advantage, Tak bent the flustered girl's legs until she was able to rest them on her shoulders.

Tak lowered herself onto Gaz, pressing her pelvis down on the girl below, she licked her lips as she experimentally bucked her hips forward, listening to the quiet hiss Gaz let out when their sensitive skin brushed against each other.

Tak panted quietly as she lowered her hands to lay on the bed, Gaz's legs bending further back as Tak's weight pressed down on them. Gaz's brown eyes stared up curiously as she saw Tak's hologram flickering, until it disappeared completely, revealing her real Irken form.

Her eyes wandered down the Irken's exposed body, noticing that they had pretty similar anatomy, just that Tak had no nipples or bellybutton from what she could see. Gaz's staring was cut off as her head reeled back in pleasure as Tak experimentally bucked her hips again, trying to get used to the pleasurable feeling burning through their lower halves.

Tak's claws fisted into the bed sheet, as their lower lips rubbed against each other, the growing wetness making it easier to move. Gaz bit her lip to keep from letting out a moan, as she felt Tak roughly thrust against her, bumping their sensitive beads together, causing them to arch their backs at the sudden shock of pleasure.

Tak moaned quietly, rubbing herself against Gaz frantically, seeking more of the delicious friction. Gaz's hands fisted around the metal holding her down, her legs used Tak's shoulders as leverage to lift her hips off the bed, pressing herself as close as she could to the Irken above her, seeking more of the skin to skin contact.

Gaz gasped as she felt something cool slip between them to prod at her entrance, her eyes clenched shut tightly, teeth biting her lower lip, as she felt one of Tak's metal legs slip inside her.

Tak's claws ripped through the bed sheet as she rubbed her wet folds on the metal thrusting inside Gaz, she felt like she was about to explode as their swollen buds continuously bumped roughly together.

The pleasure became too much for Gaz, her muscles clenching tightly around the cool metal inside her, back arching off the bed as a loud moan escaped her lips, which was quickly muffled by Tak's mouth, the Irken humming lightly as she came after her.

Gaz fell limp against the bed after the pleasure slowly wore off, too tired to do anything as she felt the metal release her wrists, tired eyes watching as Tak slipped off the bed, putting her disguise on after she got dressed.

She felt the bed dip as Tak sat down next to her, leaning down to give her a quick kiss, "I told you I could give you more pleasure than him."

Gaz closed her eyes, turning to lay on her side, when she felt the warmth beside her leave, being replaced by the cool wind from her open window.

xXx

I feel like I could turn this into a story, but I have no idea where I'm going with it. So for now it's going to stay as complete.

I just got an idea for a Dwicky x Gaz oneshot, so I'm gonna go work on that. I love crack! :D

Anyways thanks for reading! :3


End file.
